Naraku VS The Seven Fighters
by Hanyou Laura
Summary: When a mysterious hanyou joins the team, will they be strong enough to beat Naraku once and for all? R+R


Naraku VS. The Seven Fighters! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my own character, Kennon, and a certain someone.  
  
"Hey, look out!" I yelled pushing the kitsune out of harm of the attack.  
  
"Yikes!" shouted the child demon.  
  
"FURY CLAW!" I yelled finishing off the demon.  
  
I proudly landed on one hand both feet.  
  
My name is Laura; I am a half dog demon. Up till now I have traveled alone. About two years ago my village was destroyed, I was the only survivor. My Parents were killed when my younger brother Kennon and I were young When my village was destroyed, my younger brother went down with it. When I learned Naraku was the one who destroyed my village I vowed to this very day to kill him! I am now 15; I have been traveling alone helping people along the way. I also have been collecting these pink little shards that seem to make demons stronger.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the shaking fox, I crouched down.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked the shaking kitsune.  
  
"Y-yes t- thanks t- to y- you" He stammered.  
  
"Why did you come out here alone?" I asked  
  
"My friends wanted me to get some fire wood" He responded  
  
"I see, I will get you some wood if you want," I said to him.  
  
"Sure, thanks" He answered.  
  
I walked over to a patch of trees and used fury claw looked over to the fox.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Shippo" He responded.  
  
"Ok then Shippo, My name is Laura. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.  
  
"Shall I carry the wood to your pack or whatever?" I asked  
  
"Yes" Shippo replied.  
  
Shippo went ahead of me and lead the way to his friends. As I came into the clearing I could their voices.  
  
"It shouldn't take him this long to get wood..." A male voice said  
  
"Why do you say that" A female voice questioned.  
  
"I smelled a demon, but it was destroyed. Then I smelled two people. The one who helped him was a female so he should have gotten the wood by now..." The male voice replied.  
  
I walked into the clearing. Everyone turned his or her head to me.  
  
"Um, hi." I said nervously.  
  
There was silence between everyone.  
  
"Ok.I will just put the fire wood down and leave now.."  
  
"Oh please don't go, stay and bare my child"  
  
I looked at the shorthaired monk. I was about to reply when a girl with long brown haired hit him on the head with her giant sized boomerang.  
  
"Miroku will you stop bothering every girl we run into?!" She yelled  
  
"I am sorry my dear Sango, my cursed hand took control over me," Said the silly monk.  
  
"I'm sure" Replied the angry Sango.  
  
"I am sorry, he is a bit of a pervert and attends to ask every woman we run into to bare his child." apologized Sango.  
  
"That is alright. I didn't mind at all." I assured.  
  
"Since you are already here, why don't you stay for dinner?" asked the girl with a very short kimono (Kagome).  
  
" I guess, oops my apologies, my name is Laura." I introduced myself.  
  
"My apologies to, my name is Kagome, the boy in the red kimono is Inuyasha, the demon cat over there is Kirara" explained Kagome.  
  
"It is nice to meet you all," I said happily.  
  
"Now that we have the wood can we eat? I am starving!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright, alright" Said Kagome.  
  
Magically in minutes, the fire was set; the food was what Kagome calls cooked, and ready. After we ate it was time to go to sleep.  
  
"Thank you very much for the food Kagome. Well, it was great meeting you guys, I should get going now."  
  
I got up and made my way away from the campsite till Shippo latched on to my leg.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE! Staaaaaaaay! Pleeeeeeeeeeaassssssseeeeeeee?" Pleaded Shippo with shifty eyes.  
  
"But...." I tried to make up an excuse  
  
"PLLLLLLEEEASSSSEEE! You are alone anyway so stay!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok I will sleep here tonight," I said finally giving up.  
  
"YAY!" cried the now very happy kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in a tree looking over the group. I looked up at the moon.  
  
'Looks like I will be human soon, for the moon is nearly half' I thought to myself.  
  
I looked down at Shippo and Kirara and thought how cool it would be to have a companion. A falling star flew over the night.  
  
"I wish I could have a rabbit companion......" I said to myself.  
  
I closed my eyes waiting for the dreams ahead.  
  
Dream sequence  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself on a foggy mountain, Inuyasha was standing beside me, Sango was on the other side, and this boy who had the same suit on as Sango. I tried to see his eyes, but they were shadowed.  
  
"LAURA WAKE UP!" a sudden voice shocked me and I fell from the branch I sat on and landed on my head. "Ow".  
  
Well, that was the end of chapter one. Please R+R 


End file.
